In the past, retailers, merchants, and other such shopkeepers frequently had a personal relationship with the individuals that visited their premises, i.e., their customers. As a result, a shopkeeper typically knew a customer's name and other personal information, such as their age, address, family, hobbies, career, important dates (e.g., anniversaries, birthdays, etc.) and personal preferences. The shopkeeper could use the customer's personal information to cater to the customer and to promote sales of items the customer might desire to purchase. The shopkeeper may also have been familiar with the customer's character and reputation (e.g., credit history, honesty, and criminal history). Based on such knowledge, the shopkeeper could determine whether to offer the customer certain marketing, coupons, and credit benefits. However, with the ever-increasing size, transient nature, and density of populations, shopkeepers now often do not recognize regular customers, much less know their names and personal information. Consequently, shopkeepers cannot take advantage of such information during interactions with customers. Thus, there is a need to improve the ability of retailers, merchants, and other such shopkeepers to identify customers and access their personal information to improve customer interactions.